Vmon/Gallery
Gallery Pictorial= Rap Monster V Dark & Wild.jpg Rap Monster V WOH.jpg 2nd Muster Shoot (3).jpg RM and V Puma Blaze Time.jpg Rap Monster and V Wings.PNG Rap Monster and V You Never Walk Alone.PNG Rap Monster and V Love Yourself Teaser Poster.PNG V and RM Love Yourself Her Shoot.jpg V and RM Coca Cola Korea Aug 2018 (2).JPG V and RM Coca Cola Korea Aug 2018 (1).jpg |-| SNS Updates= V Twitter Sept 12, 2019 1.jpg|'V on Twitter:' "우리김형제 둘째 축하해���� #주니생축ㅊㅋ" 2019.09.12 RM and V Official Twitter April 28, 2019.PNG|'BTS Official on Twitter:' "#오늘의방탄 방탄소년단이 보낸 하트 잘 받으셨나요? 인기가요 1위와 함께한 막방까지 응원을 보내준 아미들 사랑 사랑 사랑�������������������� #하트소년단 #상탄소년단 #작은것들을위한시" 2019.04.28 RM and V Twitter Feb 9, 2019.jpg|'V on Twitter:' "잊지못할 선물 주셔서 감댜~~��hamda" 2019.02.09 RM and V Twitter June 9, 2018.jpg|'RM on Twitter:' "오늘은 제 친구랑 감사를 드려봅니다 ��������" 2018.06.09 Rap Monster and V with Violetta Twitter Sep 16, 2017.jpg|'Warren Elgort on Twitter:' "I've been jamming to BTS since we met in Seoul and these guys are incredible! Here's Violetta with Rap Monster and V ������" 2017.09.16 (@warrenelgort) Rap Monster and V with Edgar Wright Twitter Sep 8, 2017.jpg|'Warren Elgort on Twitter:' "V and Rap Monster @BTS_twt say what's up to Baby Driver director @edgarwright backstage at the Seoul premiere" 2017.09.08 (@warrenelgort) Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Sep 1, 2017 (3).jpg|'Warren Elgort‏ on Twitter:' "V and Rap Monster @BTS_twt chilling with @AnselElgort in Seoul, South Korea" 2017.09.01 (@warrenelgort) Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Sep 1, 2017 (2).jpg|'Ansel Elgort on Twitter:' "Do the Baby Driver �� @BTS_twt ���������������������� Film photos - @warrenelgort" 2017.09.01 #2 (@AnselElgort) Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Sep 1, 2017 (1).jpg|'Ansel Elgort on Twitter:' "Do the Baby Driver �� @BTS_twt ���������������������� Film photos - @warrenelgort" 2017.09.01 (@AnselElgort) Rap Monster and V 170828 Weibo.jpg|'BTS Official on Weibo:' "七月初七 前来向ARMY表白的甜心少年团 请收下七颗小心心( ღ'ᴗ'ღ ) #七夕礼物#" 2017.08.28 Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Aug 25, 2017 (3).jpg|'Ansel Elgort on Twitter:' "Much ❤️ they are really the nicest dudes, @BTS_twt thanks for coming and supporting #BabyDriver I can't wait to hear your album guys" 2017.08.25 (@AnselElgort) Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Aug 25, 2017 (2).jpg|'Ansel Elgort on Twitter:' "Much ❤️ they are really the nicest dudes, @BTS_twt thanks for coming and supporting #BabyDriver I can't wait to hear your album guys" 2017.08.25 (@AnselElgort) Rap Monster and V with Ansel Elgort Aug 25, 2017 (1).jpg|'Sony Pictures Korea on Instagram:' "역대급 만남 시리즈 두 번째 �� 빌보드 월드 스타들의 재회! #방탄소년단 과 #안셀엘고트 �������������� #베이비드라이버 #9월14일대개봉" 2017.08.25 (@sonypictureskr_official) Rap Monster and V Twitter March 18, 2017 (2).jpg|'RM on Twitter:' "Bye Mexico~~ #김데일리" 2017.03.18 #2 Rap Monster and V Twitter March 18, 2017 (1).jpg|'RM on Twitter:' "Bye Mexico~~ #김데일리" 2017.03.18 #1 RM and V Twitter Dec 29, 2016.jpg|'RM on Twitter:' "연예인과 사진촬영했어요~�� #태형생일ᄎᄏ" 2016.12.29 |-| Other= 20th HAPPY RAMON DAY (13).jpg 21st RM Day 2014 (24).jpg 21st RM Day 2014 (39).jpg 22nd RM Day 2015 (4).jpg RM Mixtape Sketch 11.jpg RM Mixtape Sketch 16.jpg Summer Package 2015 Shooting 28.jpg RM and V 2017 The Wings Tour The Final Stage sketch.PNG 2017 Happy 'V'irthday (3).PNG Persona MV Shooting (6).jpg Category:Pairing Galleries Category:V Category:RM Category:Vmon Category:Pairings